Gone
by Anonymous Potter Lover
Summary: Harry and Draco have started a shaky relationship together. Harry convinces Draco of Voldemort's insanity and Draco no longer follows Voldemort, making him a target for Death Eaters. Then one day both boys disappear...and aren't found.


**Gone**

**Story Text**

Harry ran at full speed through the trees, desperately clinging to any last possibility that Draco was still alive. Branches scratched his arms, his face, and grabbed at his robes, already torn and ripped to tatters.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed into the darkness. He had to be alive. He had to.

His heart beat a rhythm that seemed to echo his thoughts. He's alive. He's alive. He's alive. But what if he wasn't? What if he was lying on the frozen ground somewhere, broken and bleeding? Or dead...no, Draco wasn't dead. Draco wasn't gone. He would still be there every time Harry went to the dungeons. His inviting smile and warm embrace would be there every time, followed by a sweet kiss. But Lucius...

"DRACO! DRACO!"

Spurred on by the knowledge of what Lucius was capable of doing, and what he was willing to do to his own son, Harry burst through the final wall of trees, struggling to pull free from the reaching branches. Suddenly, he saw Draco. He ran to him and fell to his knees, staring at the bloodied body in shock. That familiar silver-blonde hair, crusted with dirt and blood, that elegant green robe, now stained red. This was Draco. Harry cradled Draco's fragile figure in his arms, letting the tears flow freely and wash away the blood.

"Harry..." Draco whispered, barely alive.

"No...no..." Harry choked. Draco was all he had.

"Harry...you have to...stop...my father. Harry...he'll kill you." Draco tried to continue speaking but the effort was too great and his heart had finally slowed too much. Slowly, his eyes shut and his head rolled to the side with nothing left to keep it up.

"Draco...no!" Harry began sobbing, his breath uneven and ragged. This couldn't have happened. No, Draco would be there to greet him in the dungeons when he got back. This was all a dream. He'd wake up and everything would be fine. Draco would kiss him and say that it was all a misunderstanding, a joke even. But everything would be fine.

Carefully and silently a shadowed figure stepped out from the shadows and smirked at the sight of the hunched and sobbing figure in front of him. Quietly the person began to whisper.

"Petrificus Totalus."

There was a flash of blue light and then a dull thump. From that moment on and for the next ten months no one heard about or saw Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy.

That was one year ago.

Since the funerals, life had gone on like normal except for the occasional discovery of Hermione grasped in Ron's strong arms, sobbing gently in the closet. She had never truly gotten over the loss of one of her best friends. She was even sorry for the death of Malfoy, though they had never really been friends; only acquaintances.

As for the continuing war between forces, since the loss of Malfoy, one of the more brilliant young minds for evil, the Death Eaters had taken a hit. They had lost the best new asset they had and there was no replacement in stock. Instead, they tried to make up for it by creating several different variations on the Unforgivables, and even creating entirely new ones. These new spells did wreak havoc on the wizarding and muggle world, but still the Death Eaters couldn't gain the upper hand. It stayed like that for quite some time. In the end, neither side could really force the advantage and the pure-bloods were dwindling in number, causing Voldemort's forces to shrink as well. Later on Voldemort ended up being killed in a frenzied and confusing ambush put together by the Aurors; but the mysterious part about it is that he wasn't actually present at the fight. Arrested Death Eaters say that he was supposedly travelling to an appointed PortKey location when it is said he was killed. Several Aurors claim that they were the one to kill Voldemort and "liberate the wizarding world from his evil." However, what little remained from the scene suggested that it was in fact not an Auror who killed the infamous wizard. After that, the Ministry made several attempts to locate the man or woman who did the deed, but never could. The man who faced off with the Dark Lord is still out there today with an incredible story. This is that story.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well, hopefully that turned out alright. I may have made Draco "die" a bit too quickly...it goes by just a bit faster than I wanted it too. I also think I may have gotten a bit historian-like at the end there, but hopefully it didn't get too bad. Anyway, tell me what you think! Should I continue this? Did you like it? Was it well written? Is the whole history book thing a bit annoying? Please tell me! Any kind of compliments, comments, or criticism is welcome.

APL :3


End file.
